The Witch Diaries
by LanaParilla-96
Summary: Bonnie vivait dans un monde qu'elle croyait idyllique, elle avait tout ce dont elle pouvait pouvait rêver. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que cette nouvelle rentrée scolaire allait signer la fin de cette idylle, et le début des ennuie. Entre amour et amitié, que choisira Bonnie? /!\ Femslash /!\ don't like don't read.


_**Alors les guys, voila ma première fiction que j'avais posté sur un autre compte mais dont j'ai oublié le mot de passe... je suis un BOULET!**_

_**enfin bon, voila donc ma fiction qui sera centré sur le couple fictif Bonnie et Caroline.**_

_**/!\ AVANT DE LIRE MA FICTION, LA PREMIERE CHOSE QUE VOUS AVEZ A SAVOIR EST QUE JE N'AI SUIVI AUCUNE CHRONOLOGIE DU LIVRE. J'AI PRIS CE QUI ME PLAISAIT POUR EN FAIRE MA PROPRE HISTOIRE DONC SI VOUS ESSAYER DE COMPRENDRE MON HISTOIRE SELON LES LIVRE? VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ R.I.E.N /!\**_

_**n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis plaisant ou non!**_

**_voila le résumé OFFICIEL:_****__**

**_Les vacances d'été sont fini, les cours reprennent au lycée Robert Lee. Bonnie va enfin pouvoir revoir ses amies. Meredith, Matt, Elena, Isobel et surtout Caroline. Caroline, Bonnie ayant développé des sentiment a son égard est particulièrement contente de la revoir. Bonnie s'est aussi découvert un don pour la magie. Tout allait bien dans la petite ville de Fell's Church, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Stefan Salvatore et une suite de disparition mystérieuse. Entre la soif de vengeance de Caroline envers Elena, les meurtres inexpliqués, ses nouveaux pouvoir et son amour pour Caroline , Bonnie choisira-t-elle Elena, son amie de toujours, ou Caroline, celle pour qui son coeur bât depuis toujours? _**

_**ENJOY ;)**_

* * *

_**PROLOGUE (COURT):**_

_-__tu m'aime ?_ Me demanda Caroline  
_-__biensur_ , je lui répond  
_-__envers et contre tout ?_  
_-__pour le meilleure et pour le pire._  
_-__quoique je fasse ?_ Me dit-elle solennellement  
_-__Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?_Je lui demande , interloquée  
_-__promet moi juste que jamais tu ne m'abandonnera , quoique je fasse , même si c'est contre toi.__  
__-__mais..._  
_-__promet le moi ! _Me coupe-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ma bouche  
_-__je te promet de t'être dévoué corp et âme , même si je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as tant besoin que je te le dise.__  
__-__N'oublie jamais que je t'aime Bonnie__  
__-__oui ,_ rougis-je  
_-__envers et contre tout,_ murmura-t-elle sur mes lèvres.  
Nous scellons notre promesse par un long baiser passionnée.

* * *

_**CHAPITRE PREMIER: LA RENTREE**_

Cher journal, aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, un jours chargé en émotion, un de ces jours que je déteste par dessus tout. Je vais devoir jouer au parfaite idiote, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire depuis tant d'années. Je vais sourire, faire des bises, rire bruyamment, afin de cacher ce chagrin que je ressent. Afin de cacher mon cœur brisé et meurtrit. Aujourd'hui, elle sera là, devant moi , et je devrais faire comme si tous allais bien, comme si elle n'avais pas sauvagement piétiné mon cœur. Je vais sourire, je vais LUI sourire, ce faux sourire que je sert à tout le monde pour leur indiqué que je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de ma vie.  
Après tout, aujourd'hui , c'est la rentrée des classes, tous le monde se doit d'être heureux, alors ,je ferais semblant de l'être ,juste pour rentre tout le monde heureux, sans que ceux si ne connaissent vraiment mes deux plus grand secret.  
Si ils l'apprenais, ma vie serais foutue... Cela doit rester un secret, et cela à jamais !

je referme nerveusement mon journal et le range sous mon lit. j'attrape mon sac de classe et descend les escaliers. Marie m'attend dans la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main. Marie, c'est ma sœur, elle est en deuxième année dans une école d'infirmière, elle est grande ,aussi rousse que moi, mais contrairement a moi ,elle a les cheveux court ,coiffé comme les jeunes garçons le font, c'est-à-dire une petite houppette à l'avant, et rasé sur les côtés ,et elle a les yeux d'un bleu perçant. Enfin passons,je mange vite fais mon petit déjeuné, fait un bisou a ma sœur, et sort de la maison. Je regarde le ciel et aperçois quelque nuage gris.  
"couvre toi , il vas pleuvoir" me dit cette voix dans ma tête.  
Malgré quelque réticence ,je retourne en vitesse chez moi et prend un parapluie et un pull léger, et le revoilà partie pour le lycée.  
Non , vous ne rêvez pas, j'entend bel et bien des voix. Vous en apprendrez plus un peu plus tard...Quand le moments sera venu...Car cela fait partie de mon terrible secret...Au lycée, je fais comme prévu, je sourie , rigole et embrasse tout le monde,avec de fausse effusion de larmes.  
_-Ta petite frimousse m'avait manqué!_ me dit Elena le sourire au lèvre  
_-Toi aussi tu m'avais manqué _,souris-je en m'empourprent légèrement  
_-Vous avez passez de bonne vacance les filles? _nous demande Isobel  
Cette dernière à tellement changé, ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos lui tombé désormais sur les épaules, et semble avoir été légèrement éclaircit. Sa peau est plus parfaite et lisse que jamais ,et elle a troqué ses lunettes de topes contre des lentilles de contacte qui lui donne un ai espiègle  
_-Bonjours Isobel,_ dis-je en lui ouvrant mes bras  
_-ça va ? _demande-t-elle se jetant sur moi  
_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, _répondis-je neutrement  
_-Tu sais que je suis la si besoin est,_ sourit-elle  
_-On jurerait un couple_ ,plaisante Matt  
Ah! Si seulement ,mon petit Matlew Honycutt, si tu savais que cette jolie asiatique et moi somme déjà sortis ensemble...Si tu savais,plaisanterais-tu sur ce sujet? si tu savais que la pauvre avais le cœur brisé, rirais-tu à chaude larmes?  
Malgré le fait que tu sois beau, blond , athlétique ,et gentille, tu manques tellement de tacts!  
_-Jamais de la vie, on est juste très amie!_ raille Isobel en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
_-Vous iriez bien ensemble pourtant!_ ajoute Matt en nous faisant un clin d'œil  
Je regarde Isobel , et je peux voir pendant quelque brèves seconde une larme perlé au coin de son oeil.  
_-Bonjours , nous dit Mérédith, maintenant que nous avons bien parlé,il est temps d'aller en cours. _  
étant donné que tout le monde est d'accord ,nous avançons vers nos salle de cours respective, mais nous nous freinons lorsque nous l'apercevons. Caroline, brune, yeux émeraudes , 1m84 , bronzage impécable , habillé de façon moderne ,avec des bottes à talons, elle est belle. Elle regarde dans notre direction , et adopte un regard glacial en apercevant Elena, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjours. Les deux ennemie se sont jugés de haut en bas, avant qu'Elena ne demande au groupe de continué d'avancé. J'allais suivre le groupe ,lorsque je sens des ongles s'enfoncer dans mon avant bras.  
Je me retourne, et constate que Caroline me tient fermement par le bras  
_-Tu reste ici toi!_ m'acéne Caroline, les dent sérées et le regard froid et remplie de haine.

* * *

_**VOILA, donnez vos avis, reviews, follow et favorit si ça vous a plu ;)**_

_**et j'espère que ça vous a plu hihi!**_


End file.
